The invention is directed to a truck tractor arrangement.
Truck tractors with a driver cabin and living quarters arranged behind said driver cabin are known and are very frequently used primarily in the United States of America, so that the driver can live comfortably during drives frequently lasting several weeks. Such vehicles are the pride of the drivers and owners of the tractor trailer-rigs.
In the truck tractors with living quarters of prior art the space available between the axles of the truck tractor is usually used very poorly because the living quarters fail to form a real unit with the driver cabin. Accordingly the driver is only provided with very restricted conditions in the living and sleeping areas. Additionally, any storage space improving comfort is not provided and/or is not used for this purpose.